Harry Potter y La Profecía del Tiempo
by AnGeL SiStErS
Summary: Algo raro pasa aqui James, Lily y Sirius vivos, una tal Danielle, mi hermana! y que hace Malfoy en la puerta de lo que se supone es mi casa? [no somos buenas para los sumaries, esntren plizz, y dejen reviews]


**DISCLAIMER: _Nada de Harry Potter y sus Coprotagonistasnos pertenece, así como los otros personajes (de Harry Potter) y todos los lugares y escenografía que aparece en los libros, todo hace parte de la fantástica mente J. K. Rowling, y no hacemos esto con ánimos de lucro, todo aquello que sea nuevo, así como la trama y nuestros amados nuevos personajes son NUESTROS; ASÍ QUE ABSTENGANSE DE COPIARLOS O ROBARLOS_**

_Helloes a todos! weno, henos aquí con un nuevo fic, que esta escrito por dos hermanas muy, pero muy locas, y si quieren saber mas de nosotras, vallan a nuestro profile._

_y ahora! A LEER!_

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter y La Profecía del Tiempo**

_**Introducción**_

--¡Harry¡¡¡¡¡Harry! Harricito de mi vida, mi amor, despierta – Harry despertó asustado, alguien saltaba sobre su cama y lo llamaba con una voz insistente y chillona- Harry despierta, mamá me pidió que te levantara! Harry entró a 5º, Harry entró a 5º, a 5º a 5º- ahora el dueño de esa vocecilla cantaba sin cesar; abrió los ojos, pero no pudo ver nada porque tenía todo el edredón sobre la cabeza. Se lo quitó, lo más rápido que pudo y casi se cae de la cama porque frente a él estaba la cara de una chica de unos 15 años, con los ojos color aceituna y el cabello liso a la altura de la barbilla de color cobrizo. – al fin abriste tus hermosos ojitos... VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE, HERMANITOOOOOOO!

--Que? – dijo perplejo, y de repente captó en donde se encontraba; era una habitación amplia, pintada con los colores de la casa de los leones, y con su escudo pintado en la pared más amplia – ¿quien eres¿En donde estoy?

--Harry no te hagas el payasin, que vas muuuyyy tarde a la ducha, son las 10:30 Harricito.

--¿Quien eres? – preguntó Harry, lo ultimo que recordaba era que se había quedado dormido en su habitación de la mansión de los Black, con Madame Pomfrey al lado después de su quinceavo intento de suicidio

--¡Haaarrrryyyy! Soy tu hermana, Danielle¿sufriste un ataque de amnesia mientras dormías? – de golpe una cantidad de recuerdos, que no recordaba tener golpearon su cabecilla dejándolo aturdido; ¡por favor! Recordaba lo que había comido el día anterior en la mansión de los Black y lo que había comido el anterior en esa casa, con su supuesta hermana y... ¡sus padres!... recordaba el momento en que su hermana había cumplido 5 años, pero también recordaba cuando Dudley lo había perseguido por todo el colegio Muggle y había terminado en la terraza

--Danielle – gritó una voz masculina desde abajo – ¿ya despertaste a Harry?

--Si papá, pero esta muy raro – gritó Danielle con su voz normal que no era tan chillona, pero de todos modos rompiéndole los tímpanos. – vamos Harry, no me importa lo que te este pasando pero debemos irnos – dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry perplejamente perplejo.

Se acordaba de todo lo que había vivido allí, en esa realidad, pero también recordaba todo lo que había vivido en la otra realidad. Se preguntaba que demonios estaba pasando. Y sabiendo lo que sucedería si no se levantaba se dirigió a la ducha para bañarse. Mientras se vestía, se dedico a revisar mejor la habitación; al frente de la cama estaba una vitrina con su Nimbus 2000 y al lado de esta estaba su Saeta de Fuego, las dos en un soporte metálico, una pequeña Snitch revoloteaba en la habitación. Al lado de su cama estaba la puerta del baño, había un escritorio debajo de la ventana que daba a un gran valle salpicado de casitas pintadas de blanco que formaban un conjunto residencial.

Abrió el armario, dentro había una cantidad muy variada de ropa, escogió una camiseta de cuello redondo de manga corta azul claro con una inscripción que decía: "I'm the Best" en letras desordenadas con una camiseta polo blanca por debajo manga larga y un pantalón negro con una reata roja (Correa de tela con hebilla ajustable a presión) que como recordaba eran sus prendas favoritas. Y cuando iba a tomar sus gafas de la mesilla de noche, en vez de ver las gafas, se encontró con una cajita que contenían ni más ni menos los lentes de contacto con los que siempre había soñado.

Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con una visión muy agradable en la cocina; su hermana devoraba tostadas y tocino como si no hubiera mañana; su padre sostenía una taza de café con los codos en la mesa y observaba embelesado a su madre; y su madre lo esperaba con las manos en la cintura parada en la puerta de la cocina.

--Harry James Potter¿que son estas horas de bajar a desayunar?

--¡Mamá¡- exclamó Harry- estas aquí- y la abrazó; Lily solo sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

--Jovencito no crea que con un abrazo se va a librar del castigo por bajar tarde a desayunar- Lily lo miro con reproche y Harry sonrió.

--Pero mamá¿por bajar tarde, faltan... ¡QUINCE MINUTOS PARA LAS ONCE!- Lily soltó una carcajada.

--No seas tontito, apenas son las 10 crees que te dejaríamos dormir hasta las 10:30- dijo Danielle, limpiándose las migajas de pan de la cara.

Harry comenzó a desayunar ávidamente, mientras miraba como sus padres hablaban acerca de Sirius, que al parecer estaba de vacaciones en Francia... ¡un momento! Se suponía que Sirius estaba muerto. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su padre dejó los cubiertos encima de la mesa y le habló a Danielle.

--Danielle¿estas segura de que no olvidaste nada?- Preguntó James, mirando el fondo de su taza.

--Oops! Lo olvidaba¡¡MI ESCOBA! – grito con su vocecilla molesta, rompiéndole de nuevo los tímpanos a Harry y salió corriendo de la cocina, para luego subir las escaleras haciendo mucho ruido. Harry aprovechó que estaba solo con sus padres y les comentó lo que le sucedía. Su madre palideció visiblemente y su padre puso cara de preocupación detrás de los lentes cuadrados de sus gafas.

--Bueno Harry, nosotros sabíamos que esto algún día pasaría, ya que Dumbledore nos lo había comentado, no sabemos muchos detalles; lo único que sabemos que lo que hiciste para que tu futuro cambiara tan radicalmente sucederá en navidad, y que si fallas, esto se convertirá en una pesadilla. – dijo James

--Veo – dijo harry escuetamente; sentía la cabeza estallar de cosas y estaba confundido y mareado - ¿Danielle lo sabe? – preguntó un poco asustado.

--No – dijo su madre – y no se lo debes decir, ella te quiere demasiado, como para enterarse de que te puede perder.

--Y Harry, haznos un favor, apenas llegues a Hogwarts, ve a hablar con Dumbledore, el te lo explicará – dijo su padre. Pero harry se acaba de acordar de sus amigos.

--¿Que sucedió con Ron y Hermione? – preguntó alterado.

--No te preocupes, ellos fueron contigo, junto con Ginny y Luna, así que imagino que deben de estar pasando por lo mismo; aunque según Dumbledore, lo único que cambió en sus vidas fue, que los Weasley son una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del mundo mágico junto con los Malfoy, los Lupin, Los Granger,los Black y por supuesto, nosotros,y que los padres de Hermione... bueno ellos también son Magos. ¿no lo recuerdas?

--Hum... oh¡ya lo recuerdo! – dijo con una exhalación. En ese momento sonó el timbre. – yo abro. – se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy. - ¿Malfoy¿Qué haces aquí?

--¿Malfoy¿desde cuando me llamas así? – dijo el rubio mirándolo con una expresión divertida en sus ojos.

--¡DRAKIN! – gritó su hermana arriba de las escaleras antes de bajar a toda velocidad por las escaleras y saltar encima del chico.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo hasta aquíp, esperamos que este fic lo lea mucha geeentteee y que deeeejjeeenn muchos r/r, 

Nos vemos

cantidades abrumadoras de amor a todo aquel que lea este fic

Layn y Thea


End file.
